


Locked In Place

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: What love did to me...





	Locked In Place

I love the way you smile at me,  
When you run up to me and hug me,  
Regardless of teachers or peer.  
You kiss me,  
And at that moment,  
I'm flying.  
Soaring above the world,  
No cares as to when I'll fall,  
Because around you,  
I never fall.  
I fly.  
You have taken a place in my heart,  
And I don't plan on ever letting you out;  
You are locked in place.


End file.
